


Filth

by awearyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awearyking/pseuds/awearyking





	

Absolute filth  
There was safety in solitary, where she could let her mind wander and roam as it churned over thoughts and impossibilities of affection and excitement. Alone, while she contemplated the warm feeling of a hand down her spine, a kiss on her neck, a cradle that would warm her. She needed attention, craved it, and sought it in vain. Yet, all she had to herself was an empty room and her thoughts.  
She heated up with the image of soft lips pressed against hers and the feeling of her hips being lavishly embraced. A blush traveled across her face as she sucked in her breath and whispered a name with the hesitation that it would unfold a curse. Spread out across the sofa, she let her hand travel down her chest, past her navel, to her dress, occupying herself with the thought that someone else was around to entice her.  
Heart racing at the soft, persistent delusion, she undid her belt, undid her buttons, and left her hand rest atop her crotch, close yet unwilling to continue. Again, she uttered a name, whispering the words like a dark summon to take her from monotony. With her left, she pushed away her hair, covering her eyes before she closed them and fell into her fantasies.  
There she could see herself, undressing to the attention of another, a woman with reddened hair and volatile heat, whose gaze could melt and whose touch could burn. A woman with reddened hair who waltzed over and casually undid her shirt. Who swiftly stole a breath with the rip of an undergarment, who pressed herself against he young girl and asked her,  
“Are you ready?”  
With a downward glance, to hide the anticipation, the fear, the worry, the eagerness to continue, Gray nodded. She looked up quickly to meet her partner’s eyes, and nodded again, with a greater measure of certainty. She winced as hot breath met her neck, as a hand ran along her sides, as her bare breasts were pressed close to the others. She listened to sweet pleasantries as her skin was peppered with gentle kisses, small sparks of energy that aroused her further, that turned her head to look at her lover.  
Tingles ran down her spine at the soft fingers that pressed at her back and gently ran along her shoulder blades. Her body and ego were stroked in kind, by meticulous hands and soft words that offered promise upon promise of delight and satisfaction. Soon, words grew scare as her lover’s mouth turned to other things, like suckling Gray’s perk nipples and rousing her with a slap to rear. A free hand wandered down, tiptoeing its way south, until it found the spot between Gray’s thighs and gently teased her. 

 

A soft moan escaped from Grey’s lips as she felt her legs tremble beneath her body. She sighed, melting like putty in the other’s hands, her squirming an ineffective deterrent to the soft caress that moved her. Her muscles softened, the tension in her veins loosened up, and her heart kept hammering against her chest. She opened her eyes briefly, to watch her partner disappear, then closed them shut when she figured out why. Suddenly she was tense and moving, her hands grasping Red’s hair as the latter made better use of an idle tongue.  
Coos of pleasure quickly turned into moans of affections and a downward smile confirmed the elation of the moment.  
“Don’t stop,” were the words whispered aloud, once, then again, then again, with rising vivacity. It became a mantra, a plea from a lonely girl to keep at it until she was spent and exhausted. It was an order to stay by her side until she collapsed in a heaped mess, and even then, to stick around and console her.  
Red did nothing less than deliver, lovingly entrenched in the feeling of desperate fingers wrapped around her hair. With no reason to disappoint, she did as she was told, listening intently to the gentle curses of her counterpart, taking pleasure in the escalating pleasure she was a part of. Even when she found her head pressed by the set of thighs she’d set out to spread, she was silently working until a scream confirmed the tenacity of her efforts.  
Gasping for breath, Grey felt her legs give way, a rush of nerves that charged from the standing tips of her toes and up her back. The buildup of euphoria had finally reached its peak, and she helplessly resigned to pleasure as Red pressed her lips to Gray flower and greedily lapped up the flowing nectar.  
On shaky feet, Gray carefully proper herself up against a wall, looking down with satisfaction, appreciation, and a measure of sadness.  
If only such a thing were real, she reminded herself, returning to the sofa in an empty room, aware of nothing more than the stunned silence and her wet hand. With a shiver, she sat up and sighed, discontent with her day dream, but relishing the possibility of it happening.  
With a small sigh, Gray uttered a name to the silence, and listened for an echo.


End file.
